


I will help you be strong

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Racism against monsters, Swapfell Sans, rottenjoke - Freeform, sancest, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Who were they to treat him like this? He just wanted to put the past behind him and live. Thank the stars he wasn't alone.





	I will help you be strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CopyrightLink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopyrightLink/gifts).



> This is a commission I received on tumblr from copywrittendark

The overhead soothing music did little for Black’s nerves. They were doing it again. Yes, he didn’t look as soft or cuddly like the other monsters from the verse, not that humans weren’t scared of them to. But this was insulting.   
  
Black was particular about what ingredients he bought for cooking. He expected a certain amount of quality. Stars know Comic would eat nothing but junk food if it wasn’t for him. This store had everything he wanted and more all at good prices. He only wished the humans had manners and weren’t so judgemental.  
  
Either half the store left as soon as he walked in, or every aisle he wheeled his cart into would be immediately vacated. Well except for one constant. An employee always stayed behind him “working”, read as watching to make sure he doesn’t steal. He was followed throughout the store. Into the deli, the produce, even in the condiment section offering no assistance when he had to jump in place to reach the larger bottles of ketchup.   
  
The worst part was yet to come.  
  
Wheeling his cart to the register felt like he was walking to his own execution. The lights signifying they were open would be turned off one by one. Each light guttering as he approached, the worker manning it avoiding all eye contact with him. The last register being  that of the manager. How he hated the man’s upturned nose and self righteous sneer. Black admits he was prideful, having to swallow it every time was a blow to not only his ego but his self esteem.   
  
“Good afternoon…sir and welcome. I hope you found what you were looking for” The lack of sincerity and judgemental tones oozed from him. Black noticed the pause as well. Digging his sharpened phalanges into his gloves, Black gave him a curt smile. He had seen other monsters shop at this store with little to no mal-treatment, perhaps nervousness but not that he went through each time. Was it really only him? Could some deeply buried primordial instinct they still retained sense his level of violence?  
  
Paying the owed amount, Black carried his groceries from the store. Their combined sigh of relief when he vacated the premise felt like a physical blow. Hands trembling he loaded the car and began to drive home. He would go to another store, screw how many he would need to stop at for everything he needed. But how would running away change anything? Humans would have to get used them…him…eventually.  
  
Black had hoped the drive home would have calmed his nervous. Comic was almost obnoxiously perceptive. They had been dating for some time already. Living together even with their bros in a house nearby. Many questioned how their personalities even worked together but they did. Comic’s near unflappable tranquility a balm on Black’s ever frayed nerves.   
  
“Alright Black. You are the former Captain of the Royal Guard. Rude peons like them aren’t worth your time.” He said to himself out loud in front of the house. The crinkles of the shopping bags loud in his ears from the minute shaking of his hands. Traitors. Pushing the door open still caused him to pause. Leaving the door unlocked once a inconceivable idea. “I’m home” he called out carefully modulating his voice.   
  
“Welcome home babe” Comic’s voice drifted lazily from the couch. Now knowing Comic’s location, Black made sure to take a wide circle around the couch. A quick beeline to the kitchen to unload the groceries and he could go to his room an- “What’s wrong?”   
  
“HOW?!” Black couldn’t hold back his outburst. Comic hadn’t even seen him! The couch faces the opposite direction from the door. He  turned toward the other, cheeks already flushed and puffed out in indignation.   
  
“You went to the store. I know something happens there that bothers you. When your come back your shoulders are slumped and you run away” Comic looked at him challengingly. Daring Black to accuse him of lying, he said nothing. Sighing, Comic gathered him into a hug. “ I won’t push you, don’t have the guts for it” Dodging his annoyed swipe, Comic shrugged with a wink and turned to the groceries. Smiling at his mates attempts to cheer him up, even if it was in poor taste, they worked in tandem to put the groceries away.   
  
Black turned to start dinner only for his hand to be caught in a steady grip. “Lets order some take away. I think you need a break. How about we watch some Gordon Ramsay rip some people open and laugh hm? Would that make you happy? Watch people burn their food?” Comic’s voice got higher pitched with each word, nuzzling into his neck by the end. Black couldn’t help but snort, his soul swelling with love for his idiot.   
  
“That sounds acceptable, you pick the place” He knew Comic wouldn’t order something he didn’t like. Going upstairs, Black took a deep breath, no matter how badly his day had gone Comic always seemed to make it better. When they had first met, he couldn’t stand the other. Now he couldn’t imagine a day without him. They worked well together. Like organized chaos. Changing into some comfortable clothes, Black made his way back out only to pause. Comic had transformed the couch into a nest.  
  
While Black often nagged at Comic using his shortcuts to be lazy, this time he will forgive them. The take-away was arranged on the coffee table, on a placemat Comic knows how much Black’s hates spilled food. Blankets and pillows were arranged in a neat semi circle around Comic. Glowing when the blanket was lifted for him to cuddle him, Black refuses to admit he nearly pranced over in happiness.   
  
Pressing into the offered warmth, Black finally relaxed. The knot of tension that still plagued him, unraveling. Screw those humans and their rude, condemning stares. He refused to turn tail and run away. They can stare or run all they want. He was the magnificent Sans, now Black, former Captain of the Royal Guard, mate to Comic Sans, Judge of Undertale and all around loving soul. What reason had he to be judged when he was already deemed perfect by the one person who mattered?


End file.
